Lord of the Rings
by EselLochBrust
Summary: hilarious


Lord of the Rings: The Eradication of Hogwarts  
  
The tale was spreading to Middle Earth of a young lad from the west whose power might become great if disciplined any longer. His name was Harry Potter, and he was an irritation to Sauron. After annihilating Frodo Baggins and his accomplices, followed by snatching the Ring of Power from them himself, this 'Potter' boy was his one insignificant menace.  
  
The Great and Powerful Sauron was now plotting the assassination of Harry and anybody in the path to doing so. This clearly consisted of the entire student body in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and many professors. It would not be such a difficult and complicated course of action, and it could be done only by orks and other creatures of the sort, but to make it more striking, Sauron would send himself along with the facilitation (although surely not needed) of other wizards, Black Riders, etc.  
  
Harry awoke from a long, dreamless sleep in the Gryffindor Common Room. He hadn't realized that he fell asleep there last night. He had not finished the homework he had been doing from Potions last night, but he had the weekend to work on it. He also had a match against Ravenclaw in Quidditch tomorrow, so he was very excited. That would mean practice tonight.  
  
As he looked outside, he noticed it was raining. If this kept up, he would have a difficult practice tonight. He left to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
There he met Ron and Hermione finishing up. Hermione was reading an article to Ron from the Daily Prophet that told people how to prepare for the Dark Lord's return. Little did they know that the Dark Lord they should worry about would make Voldemort look like a muggle. It had a list of supplies needed such as wands, and a strategy of how to avoid being the victim of a possible attack, such as having a secure hideout.  
  
"There is no such thing," Harry said, "as hiding from Voldemort.."  
  
"Harry.," said Hermione, "this is to comfort people, so that they keep the hope. And if they have hope, they have strength. Strength to survive."  
  
"Yeah - I'm sure you're right."  
  
---  
  
Later that night, after a muddy Quidditch practice, Harry turned his D.A. Galleon to have a meeting tonight at 7:00. This gave him time to finish the report in Potions, finish practice, and eat dinner.  
  
He, Hermione, and Ron headed toward the Room of Requirement. They had been working on many defenses against spells, charms, and jinxes, so the three of them set many in front of the D.A. Room. The members of the D.A. would have to use what they learned to get to the meeting on time.  
  
They walked back and forth in front of the area three times, and the great doors appeared in front of them. They opened up, closed it as they got in, and locked the door behind them - - another test.  
  
Harry had actually planned ahead for his lesson today. He was going to let loose a troll (and at that thought, a small troll appeared in a closed cage) and have the members stun it one by one.  
  
"Bloody brilliant, eirrrr!?" said Ron.  
Members came in one by one after getting rid of the traps put out for them and making them again so that the other members would get past them. Each came in surprised to see a troll there.  
  
"Where's Neville?" asked Harry.  
  
"He saw a trail of cupcakes and followed it.eirrr!?" said Ron.  
  
"No jokes, Ron, I'm worried," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm not joking! That's what Cho told me!....eirr!?"  
  
"Well," said Harry, "we'll just have to go on without him. I'll teach him later if I need to."  
  
Soon, the stunning began. Red jets of light hit the angry troll once outside of its cage. They all had done very well, for they had practiced on each other once before.  
  
"Congratulations," Harry said to them all, "you now know how to defeat a troll."  
  
This brought much rejoicing and applause.  
  
Harry then adjourned the meeting and went straight to sleep once he reached his four-post.  
  
.next chapter coming soon, featuring the return of Neville and the beginning of the invasion from Sauron. 


End file.
